Coffee Girl
by konama.kuchiki.39
Summary: Her fathers fortune was whisked from her after his untimely death by the Uchihas his mortal enemies. to recover at most half of everything,they offer her deal that will turn Hisahi in his grave:to work for them. She is handed to Sasuke,an ill mannered jerk who hates the Hyugas for their pride & is bent on crushing Hinatas by making her his coffee girl,all under Itachis close watch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's just another idea put to work. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Chapter 1.**

Hinata run as fast as her legs could take her as soon as she stepped out of her Mercedes. She burst through the hospital doors running straight to the reception desk with panic written all over her face.

" I am Hyuuga Hinata, where is Hyuuga Hisahi's room?" She asked urgently.

The receptionist immediately recognised her as soon as she saw her characteristic whitish Hyuuga eyes. She was the first of the whole Hyuuga empire. The receptionist immediately went to her kissing of ass mode.

" He was rushed to the theatre as soon as he was brought miss Hyuuga." she said sweetly forgetting how grave the situation was.

" Where is it?" Hinata asked impatiently.

" Its on the fifth floor. I could take y-" before she could finish her sentence, Hinata dashed off to the said place leaving her hanging.

Hinata could feel her heart pound in her ears as the elevator got her closer to the fifth floor. Her mind was far away from there, echoing the phone call that brought her here in her head.

Ooo

ooo

Her father had gone to the Uchiha's for an important meeting on a business deal they started. He left her in charge of the office and she was about to leave her office for his to drop the files she had just worked on when her phone began to ring on her desk. She turned to pick it up but was quite surprised and confused it was her father's chauffeur, Kò, calling her. She didn't know why but it seemed to make her uneasy. She shook off the feeling and tapped answer on her screen.

Before she could talked, Ko's anguished voice burst through her phone.

" Hinata-sama! Please come to the City Central Hospital right this moment!"

This alarmed Hinata. Was it her father?

" Where's my father?" she asked with fear lacing her voice.

The sigh Ko gave made her heart start to race.

" He..he had a heart attack. It doesn't look good, Hinata-sama."

ooo

ooo

The sound of the elevators doors opening brought her back from her reverie just in time to step out unto the fifth floor. She instantly got to her heels, frantically looking for any sign or inscription of a theatre. She turned a corner and her eyes hit the bold letters of the sign THEATRE on top of two doors. Like a mad woman, she was about to burst through them but she was grabbed by someone by the arm. She turned to see the familiar face of Ko, making her calm down a bit and come to her senses.

" Hinata- sama, you can't go in the there. They are still operating on your father."

She nodded quietly in understanding.

" How long has he been there?" Hinata asked her voice with deep concern.

" For about 2 hours, Hinata-sama." he replied.

Hinata turned to fixate her eyes on the doors as if she could see through them.

" How...when did it happen?" without moving her eyes from the doors she asked.

" When we were on our way back to the office." Ko answered earning a silent nod from the worried woman.

He debated on whether to say what he had deliberately left out whiles he looked at her silently.

" He looked visibly pale and not too well though when he came from the Uchiha building. He brushed it off when I asked." he added.

This was enough to tear Hinata's eyes off the door to Ko's face with surprise on her face.

" Really?"

Ko simply nodded in reply.

Hinata slowly turned her head away and from her face, Ko could see what he said made many things rush through her head. similar things that slso came to mind wgen he stopped to ponder about the whole situation

_What must have happened in the meeting to trigger all this?_ She wondered as she paced infront of the theatre.

His his heart condition and blood pressure weren't that serious and the family doctor even applauded him for being able to keep them at a healthy level.

This made her even more confused.

_Did something go wrong? What could have gone so horribly wrong to cause a full blown hear-_

Before she could finish that thought the doors of the theatre opened to reveal a man in blue scrubs prompting both Hinata and Ko to rush to him. He removed his face mask to reveal a grim look on his face washing Hinata with dread. His eyes went to her face immediately recognising her and making the grim even deeper on his face.

Hinata took in a deep shaky breath and proceeded to ask her question.

" Doctor...how is he?" she asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

He let out a dejected sigh before lifting his eyes to look straight into hers.

" I'm sorry, miss Hyuuga...he couldn't make it." He announced with heaviness in his voice.

Hinata could just stand there frozen in place with bulging eyes like she had just swallowed a grenade that was just about to explode from inside her anytime soon. She had just heard those words but it had not dawned on her. As if to take care of that, the nurses came out of the theatre wheeling out a body covered fully with a white cloth. Like it had a mind of its own, Hinata's hand shot out and grabbed the stretcher firmly making it and the nurses wheeling it screech to an abrupt halt. Ignoring the surprised looks of the nurses, she gingerly reached out slowly with her other shaky hand to unveil the body. As she was doing so, she prayed silently someway somehow it wasn't her father and was probably a misunderstanding, but, it was if her prayers were yielding the opposite effect as every inch of the cloth that she pulled off showed more and more of that very familiar face...that belonged to no other than him...her father.

Her heart froze still when she finally fully pulled off the cloth to reveal him lying there, lifeless with his skin as pale as paper. This was the trigger needed for the grenade inside her to explode. Her heart started to pump but every beat seemed to pump acid instead of blood all over her body. The acid seemed reach her eyes as she could feel even the tears burn her eyes as they brimmed them and with one tear, they streaming down her face in torrents. Her chest felt like it was about to explode because she forgot to breathe and when she did it came out with a loud heart wrenching sob.

_**Hyuugas do not show emotions no matter the circumstances**_.

Her cries echoed through the whole floor as her legs gave way, falling down her knees and trembling violently with every hard sob she gave.

**_Hyuugas are the epitome and standard of poise and elegance in all situations_**.

That was what she was thought all her life by her father. And here she was making all that nonsense right before his corpse. He would have reprimanded her with those steely stern eyes of his. How she wished he would.

Her father was always hard and firm with her and her little sister especially Hinata since she first in line to inherit the Hyuuga empire. But even with that, he never failed to be a father to them and made them always feel his love for them im his own special way especially after their mother died. He was the rock they could rely on and their protector...and now he was gone leaving she and Hanabi all alone in this cold and harsh world.

_Hanabi_...

The thought of her little sister and how she was going to break the news to her, made her even cry harder and making her start to have difficulty breathing well alarming Ko on how her weeping had reach an unhealthy level.

_If she continues like this..._

Hinata's eyes and mind became so clouded as she started gasping for air, completely loosing her bearings. Before she could fall in her own heap, Ko caught her in time as he yelled for medical attention for the broken heiress.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking news: Hyuuga Hisashi, Chairman of the Hyuuga Group of companies just died of cardiac arrest at the City Central Hospital this afternoon. Report says...<strong>

Fugaku Uchiha could not help the unsual wide grin that threatened to split his face into two. He turned to see his right hand man, Koga, a middle aged man,mirror his expression. All his plans had been successful but this eventhough wasn't part of his plans, was the best news by far.

" This is a cause for celebration." Fugaku announced joyfully. " Koga bring out the best champagne and some glasses." Koga promptly heeded to his request and proceeded to the mini bar to fetch these items. After popping the champagne and filling the glasses of both he and his right hand man, he lifted his glass to propose a toss.

" This is to Hisahi. All this joy wouldn't be possible without him being so kind to die at this very point in time. To Hisahi Hyuuga!" with his little speech he clang the tip of his glass to that of Koga's before taking his sweet time downing and savouring his champagne. Just then the doors burst open to reveal his eldest son and first heir of the Uchiha conglomerate, Itachi Uchiha, with his piercing gaze on his father as he marched into the room.

" Ah Itachi! You came just in time to join us in our celebration, get him a glass Koga." Fugaku welcomed him ignoring Itachi's mood. Itachi tore his eyes from his father to the large flat screen television to see the news of Hisahi Hyuuga's demise still being reported before he turned to give his father a hard accusatory look.

" So this is why you didn't want me at the meeting."

" How was I to know the great Hisashi Hyuuga had a weak heart." Fugaku replied in mocked innocence.

" What happened to the deal between you guys?" the question made Fugaku pause mid way to taking another sip of his drink.

He didn't fail to notice the flicker of concern in his son's voice.

" Why are you so concern about the dead man especially considering he was the enemy?"

" You haven't answered me, father."

" Not when my own heir seems to have a soft spot for the enemy for some unknown reason."

The two Uchihas stared down at each other neither of them of them ready to yield and let the other gave his way.

_This would take the whole day._

Koga sighed as he took the glass of champagne to the younger Uchiha to break the ice.

" Your drink, sir ". He said in a cheery tone which sounded especially off and odd in this setting.

His smile completely wiped off when Itachi finally broke the stare only to throw a death glare at him making Koga unconsciously step back and almost let go of the glass in fright.

Of all the Uchiha's, he was most afraid of Itachi. He seemed to have a lot up his sleeve, even more than his cunning and calculating father. What even made him more unsettled about him were those eyes of his; he gave nothing away in them but they always seemed to pierce through one's soul and see what was in it. It made Koga bristle at the thought of how much Itachi could see of him which of no one was supposed to.

" Get out." The venom in Itachi's voice was enough to make his insides cringe.

He nonetheless turn his eyes to Fugaku for approval to which he nodded for him to go.

" Excuse me." with that, Koga quickly left the room.

Itachi turned back to his father to see his eyes still on him.

" I can see you are read to talk now." Fugaku said.

Itachi stared at his father for another minute as if to read something from his face first before he replied.

" Only if you agree we both lay our cards on the table, fair and square. "

Fugaku seemed to take time to ponder over this as he also searched his son's eyes and saw he was dead serious about it which he knew he saw only because Itachi allowed it. But that was enough for him.

" Fine. Have a seat and let's talk."

* * *

><p>" Hey Itachi have you hea-" Sasuke paused in mid sentence when he was met with an empty office when he entered his brother's office...without knocking as usual.<p>

_Where could he be?_

Sasuke stepped out of the office unto the main hall to head back to his only to see his father's right hand man, Koga, coming from the direction of his father's office with two glasses of champagne in his hands. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

_Unbelievable._

Sasuke could careless about that snob of a Hyuuga, heck he disliked all of them for the stupid airs they put up and build around them, but to celebrate another person death was a whole new low he thought even his callous father would never reach.

" Oh c'mon you guys even had champagne for this? How classy and thoughtful of you guys." Sasuke said sarcastically as he took the untouched glass from the elderly man and downed the contents in one gulp.

" And its one fine champagne. By the way have you seen my brother?" Sasuke asked as he carelessly handed the glass back to Koga.

" Yes, he is in your father's office, they are having a private talk." the older man replied.

" I can see that since you were kicked out." Sasuke sneered.

" Excuse me, sir." Koga said before escaping another uncomfortable situation.

But after the man left, Sasuke allowed a surprised look on his face.

_So even Itachi is in on all this shit. And everyone one says I'm the heartless one_.

" Tsk." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before making his journey to his office.

* * *

><p>Hanabi had been standing there motionlessly for several minutes staring at her father lying down in his lifeless state. She could almost mistaken him to be asleep but the absence of his chest moving up and down to breathe proved otherwise.<p>

_He was gone. Her father was gone._

She was still trying to wrap her mind around it...trying to understand and feel the depth of the whole situation...but she couldn't.

Instead she felt this gaping whole of emptiness inside her preventing her from feeling all the sadness and grief she ought to feel. It was like it was like it was protecting her from the overwhelming pain of loosing her beloved father.

Or maybe she was just being a Hyuuga, a hard cold unfeeling model of poise a Hyuuga was supposed to be. She turned slowly to view her big sister's broken state blatantly refute that claim. Ko still had to hold her as she trembled in his arms with swollen teary eyes trying to stop weeping so as to be able be strong for Hanabi when she also breaks.

Hanabi almost chuckled at this.

Hinata could not be strong for herself and wanted to be for someone. Well that was Hinata for you. Always thinking of the welfare of others but herself. Hanabi came to the conclusion that maybe she wasn't there yet emotionally to mourn properly to be there for sister this time round.

_Yes that must be it._

Hanabi took one last look at her father before walking towards Ko and her sister. When she stood infront of them, she slipped her hand into Hinata's and gave it a gentle squeeze getting Hinata to turn to her.

She looked pitiful.

Her eyes were so puffy she had to squint to see and her normally pale face was red especially her nose. Hinata felt so ashamed for letting Hanabi see her like this. She had to be the strong one here and now she had to even be supported to stand well.

Hanabi reached out to wipe the tear that managed to escape her sister's eyes. Hinata couldn't like this here. Being here was making her suffer. They had to leave.

" Let's go home, Nata."

* * *

><p>It would have taken some amount of strength to cut through the tension in the room with these two intimidating men. They both mirrored each other's expressions as they both looked at the other with shock at what they each shared. And the shock gradually turned to the urge to strangle the other for what he had confessed to have done. After what seemed like forever after glaring at each other in silence, Itachi finally stood up to take his leave, afraid if he stay a minute longer he would put his homicidal thoughts of his father into action. As he turned and was on his way out, he stopped in his steps as Fugaku finally spoke.<p>

" Are you even Uchiha?" Fugaku's voice was thick with shock and disappointment.

Itachi turned to regard the man he was now ashamed to call his father.

" Are you even human?" his voice was cold and thick with disgust. And his words seemed to take Fugaku aback as his eyes widen a fraction before he composed himself.

" You are going to end that atrocity with immediate effect or else-" Fugaku threatened but was interrupted by Itachi.

" Or else what?" Itachi challenged." Are you going to force me too through the same filthy means you did with Hyuuga Hisahi?"

" Uchiha Itachi!" Fugaku boomed in shock and fury at Itachi words.

Itachi had had enough. With one final look of spite towards his father, he turned on his heels and left leaving a fuming Fugaku with his half glass of now warm champagne.

**_Reviews please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Sorry this took long. My course is taking too much of my time. Anyways thanx for your reviews, keep em coming. **

**Chapter 2**

"She is finally asleep. '' Ko said as Hanabi nodded in confirmation whiles she wiped some tears from her sleeping sister's face.

Ko looked quietly at the girl who had not even shed a tear since her father's death. And it made him worry. It wasn't that he wanted her to cry herself sick like Hinata, but she not showing any emotion whatsoever considering her dad who was her everything just died was disturbing. He caught her a few times spacing out for long periods like now making him worry more.

"Hanabi-sama."

"Eh?" she blurted out after finally coming back to earth.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Hanabi just blinked owlishly at him for sometime before what he meant finally dawned on her.

She sighed finally.

"I…..I don't know. Maybe I'm still waiting for him to burst through the doors and say 'I'm home.'" She said with a dry laugh.

Ko just looked at her intently with an even more worried mind. Just then the phone had in his hand blared to indicate the arrival of a new message. This brought Hanabi"s attention to the device. It was Hinata's. She raised an eye brow.

_When and how long has he had Hina's phone?_

A sudden yawn escape her lips taking her mind off the topic to her realisation of how tired she was. She had been trying to put Hinata to sleep all this while forgetting she also needed to sleep.

"You need to rest Hanabi-sama. Would you retire to your chambers or stay…"

Before he could complete his sentence, she just flopped backwards unto Hinata's side and was gone in flash.

"…here?" Ko just spared sleepimg girls one last look before turning off the lights om his way out.

As soon as he got out, he raised Hinata's phone to his face to check the new message. As soon he saw the sender, he cursed under his breathe.

_Him again?_

He has been sending messages non-stop since the news of Hiashi's death was came out. Ko was glad he took possession of Hinata's phone in time without her noticing because Hinata was in no condition to face him especially after suspicions surrounding her father's death. It wasn't even right for her to even interact with him with him in the first place especially now. Ko had been checking all the numerous he had been sending the whole day, asking how Hinata was and more even when he didn't receive any reply. Ko had to admit with much reluctance he was surprised that man could show this much concern for a human being much more a Hyuuga like Hinata. He always acted like he had cold wate running through his veins and so detached from the world even more than his kind eventhough they are most known for that trait.

_Did he really…._

As soon as Ko felt his hardened disposition for the man start to waver, he immediately put himself in check.

_No. He is just like all of them._

Ko then opened the message and what he read made his eyes almost pop out.

_He what?!_

* * *

><p>In the dark night outside the gates of the Hyuuga mansion, a black Porsche was parked outside with a dark haired man leaning on the door of the car with his hands in his pocket. He didn't realise or how he got here but he knew why.<p>

He had to see her.

He knew she wouldn't be in the state to check messages much more see his numerous ones and reply but he continued to send them with the hope that she might see his to reply so as to put his mind at peace a little. He knew coming wasn't right in the first place especially now.

But he had to see with his two eyes how she was. After he had barged out of his father's office after hearing the ugly truth, even with his clouded mind his first instinct was to rush to her side at the hospital, but that would have made matters worst for her especially with virtually all the reporters in the city there to scavenge whatever news they might get their hands on concerning this bombshell of a news. Instead he had driven around the whole day in deep thought to where ever the road would lead him. Who knew it would lead him here? Or it was rather his heart that led him here?

He chuckled.

Before he knew he had taken his phone out and started typing another message to Hinata. Again.

_**I'm outside your house. **_

He tapped send on his phone screen.

_Should I have said more than that?_

He asked himself as soon he sent the message.

He shrugged away the thought and put his hands in his pockets again. He knew she would understand what he meant if she where to see his message. Eventhough it was well known it was hard to understand him, Hinata was one of the very few who understood him and as such was one of the very few he allowed this close to him. This close for him to stand outside her house in the cold dark night waiting for her even though he knew the probability of her seeing his message and coming out was low. He allowed a small smile grace his lips. Who would have thought that the great Itachi Uchiha the walking ice block could let one little woman who happened to have enemy blood in every core of her being thaw him this much. People would die of shock if they were to know this fact. No wonder his father looked like he was going to choke to death when he told him about them. He wished he did after what his father had confessed to him. If it wasn't for his perfect self-control he would have done so with his bare hands. That was why he was here. He heart was going to be at ease if he didn't see her.

He checked his watch. It was almost an hour since he sent the message and there was no sign of her. Just when he was about to take his phone out to contact her, his ear caught the sound of someone approaching but in the distance it was hard to see who it was. Since the person was approaching him it could only be Hinata because she would know he was here.

" Hinata?" he called out.

But to his surprise the voice that replied to his call wasn't hers. It was that of a male.

"Hinata-sama is asleep."

_That voice….._

Just when Itachi recognized the owner of the voice, the said came forward to reveal himself. And Itachi wasn't pleased at who it was.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Ko asked in a hard tone.

"I should be asking you that, Ko." Itachi replied in a cold voice purposefully addressing him with his face name knowing he hated it very much when he that.

Ko huffed at the incredibility of this guy's impudence.

"If you have so forgotten where you are, Uchiha, you are trespassing Hyuuga grounds." Ko spat out.

Itachi just stared blankly at the almost fuming man for sometime before he asked.

"How did you know I was here?"

The question took Ko back a little making him blink owlishly for a moment before he gained his composure.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. All you have to know is Hinata-sama can't see you and you have to leave right this moment." Ko snapped.

"Not when Hinata's privacy is to be questioned since even servants can access something as private as her messages." Itachi cold voice was laced with venom, irritated at the fact that Ko read his messages to Hinata.

Ko gave a dry humourless laugh.

"Are you uncomfortable at the fact that a servant like me got to see for myself how the heartless Itachi Uchiha actually has a heart that beats for no other than a Hyuuga?" Ko sneered.

Itachi just stared coolly at the man with his emotionless face not betraying his immense irritation at the man before him.

"You said she was asleep. That's good enough. Make sure she knows I was here and also…all my messages to her you read." He ended his statement with disdain before turning on heels to leave. But what Ko asked him next made him pause in his tracks.

"Were you there when Hiashi-sama had the meeting with your father?"

Itachi turned to face him.

"I do not have to explain my whereabouts to the likes of you, Ko." Itachi bit back.

"Yes you are right, Uchiha. You don't have to explain yourself to me. But after I told Hinata her father suffered that heart attack that killed him as soon as he came from that meeting, you would have a lot of explaining to do to her." Ko said with a satisfied smirk on his face at how Itachi's face hardened at his statement.

"Instead of me why not you who if you had be diligent with your duties you would have got her father to the hospital in time to be saved instead of doing something as suspicious as reading her messages? Since you were the last person with him….who knows what actually happened?"

Ko froze at this with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He felt his heart race from shock to anger. Upon serving, honouring and respecting Hiashi all his life, how could a mere Uchiha question his great loyalty to his master and go as far as try to blame his death on him when he and his wretched family are the actual suspects.

"How dare you?" Ko hissed at Itachi with his eyes glazed with anger.

Itachi smirked at this.

He knew his words had got to him especially where he said Ko not getting Hiashi to the hospital in time might have caused his death. That would keep him thinking.

Itachi walked up to him so he could look straight into his eyes.

"Let me give you a word of advice, Ko… Know your place."

And with that Itachi walked to his car and drove off leaving a much shaken Ko alone in the cold night.

* * *

><p>Fugaku's eyes were fixated on the documents Hiashi signed before leaving his office to his death as he downed another shot of whiskey. He should be having an all day celebration at his greatest enemy's fall like he had started earlier in the day. But all had been ruined thanks to his own son and successor. He still had not been able to get over the shock at what his son had confessed to him. He felt his whole world crush around him and everything he had worked for to reach this moment when he had victory over Hiashi go down the drain.<p>

_Why Itachi….why? Even Sasuke would not do something like this._

All this was so unlike Itachi. He was the perfect son. Any father's pride and joy. From when he was a child he had been taught and brought up to make sure hatred for Hyuugas was in every core and fibre of his body, so then why? Why would he go against everything that made him an Uchiha? Fugaku's aura darkened some more. He would never let this continue. It would be over his dead body.

* * *

><p>Hinata fluttered her eyes open to meet the ceiling of her room. Her mind was blank as she laid there on her bed with her body feeling unusually heavy for her to move. She was surprised when she heard a sleepy mumble at her side only to see Hanabi slumbering beside her on her bed. Which surprised Hinata evenmore because since she became a teenager, Hanabi became fiercely independent and didn't want to be found doing anything she deemed immature like something as sleeping with her big sister. This made Hinata smile at the sleeping girl as she cleared some bangs of her face.<p>

_Maybe she fell asleep when she was putting me to sleep after…_

Before she could finished that thought, she remembered something she had been missing since she woke up which abruptly jolted her to her feet. Like they had a mind of their own, her legs automatically took her out of her room to the master bedroom that belonged to her father. Her heart beat faster with every step that got her nearer to his chambers, praying all the painful memories rushing to her head was just a nightmare she just woke up from, praying she would see him reading in his bed like he did every day at dawn around this time. She finally stood infront of the huge doors to his room, taking a huge deep breath as she raised her hands to knock on his doors. After much hesitation she finally knocked and waited for his familiar deep voice to beckon her in. But after some minutes of waiting she heard nothing. With growing determination, she knocked again this time harder thinking he probably didn't hear her the first time. But like before, no response. Her hands then shot out to push the huge doors open without an invitation. As soon as she entered the room, her eyes immediately went to his huge king sized bed, which was neatly laid. totally untouched and empty. The sight made her heart begin to sink. Refusing to believe reality, she stubbornly went to check his bathroom, closet and his private library in his room and they all had no trace of him ever being there. Even his scent was faint almost gone. And that's when like a ton of bricks, reality hit her.

Hard.

He was gone. He was no more with them. Hinata slid down slowly against the wall she was supporting her body on with the previous day's memories rushing into her head along with the immense pain that came along with it. But after all the intense emotions and tears of yesterday, she couldn't shed even a single tear. She was too drained to. All she could feel was the emptiness in her heart and the slow acceptance of the painful reality of her father's death. After sitting on the floor of the huge room alone with her thoughts letting the hours pass her by even when the sun had come out a long time ago trying to take whatever was left of her father in her, she finally stood up and trudge slowly out of the room.

_Mother will take care of him._

When she stepped out of her father's room and was about to head towards her room she met Hanabi heading there but stopped mid step when she saw Hinata. Hanabi immediately darted her eyes to the side and stood there awkwardly like she was caught stealing cookie from the jar. Hinata stared at her little sister in amusement.

"Good morning Hana. The room is all yours" Hinata said as she passed her by.

" W-who said I was going there?" Hanabi stuttered with her cheeks dusted in pink.

But Hinata walk on with a small smile gracing her lips knowing Hanabi was waiting for her to be out of sight before she enters their father's room. It made Hinata's heart lighten a bit because this was a sign that their father death was finally starting to take its natural effect on her. As she descended the stairs she saw Ko at the phone making some calls.

_He is probably making arrangements for the funeral. _

She should be taking care of that but she was in no mood to talk to any outsiders as at now. His back was turned to her so he hadn't noticed Hinata's presence. Hinata just stood there and waited for him to finish.

"Good morning, Ko." She greeted him after he was done but he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Ko. Did I startle you?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice.

Ko then turned to give her an assuring look.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama. I didn't notice you were behind me. I hope you were able to sleep well."

Hinata just gave a wistful smile in reply.

"I can see you have started the arrangements for the funeral."

"Yes Hinata-sama. I was able to call all the elders and other relatives to inform them of the news."

"Hmm I see. Most of them wouldn't be able to make it on time if we have the funeral today so let's make it tomorrow."

"Yes Hinata-sama."

" ….. And call the hospital. I want them to run an autopsy on the body before the funeral. It must be done today."

Ko paused to look up at the heiress with surprise. Her eyes were steel with determination like he had never seen her before. That look showed him that she wasn't going to leave any stone unturned in finding the cause of her father's death. This took Ko's mind to the words that had haunted him the whole night.

_**Instead of me why not you who if you had be diligent with your duties you would have got her father to the hospital in time to be saved instead of doing something as suspicious as reading her messages? Since you were the last person with him….who knows what actually happened?**_

His sleep had been wrecked with guilt the whole night at the possibility of he not reaching the hospital a second earlier being the cause of his master's death. All because of that soulless man.

_Damn you, Uchiha._

_He wasn't someone Hinata-sama should be associated with. He is dark hearted just like all those of his blood or even more so than them. It is my duty to protect her from him._

Ko decided not to relay Itachi's messages or that he came here looking for her to Hinata.

"Yes Hinata-sama. I'm going to call the hospital now."

"Thank you, Ko." Hinata said with great gratitude.

"There is nothing to thank me for, Hinata-sama. It is my duty to serve you to my dying breath"

"I am going to see the maids to tell them to get the place ready for the guest arriving." Hinata excused herself to the kitchen with Ko watching her.

He thought her uncontrollable weeping the day before was unhealthy but seeing how she was so calm and going about things smoothly this morning it seemed it did her good. The only person now left is Hanabi who has so far not shown any sign of a young girl who just lost her father. He worried if she wasn't taking the news properly the way she should it might cause greater problems in the future when she has to face all those emotions all at once.

Just then Hinata's phone vibrated in his pocket to indicate the arrival of a new message. He fetched it out of his pocket to see the sender was the same despicable Uchiha. He opened it to read the message only to let a cold shiver to run down his spine at it.

**If you are reading this, Ko, give the phone back to Hinata.**

Ko could just stand there frozen staring at the phone screen with alarmed eyes.

_This man…_

* * *

><p>Itachi dropped his phone on the bed satisfied at his handiwork. He then proceeded to button his shirt when he heard his door bell ring. He walked out of his room to check who it was. He pressed a button on the security camera to see the last person he wanted to see at his doorstep.<p>

His father.

After much hesitation, he opened his door to the said man and automatically they began to glare at each other at the door way.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Or you have started throwing away common manners taught to you like you have done with everything else taught to you as an Uchiha?" Fugaku snarled.

"If being an Uchiha means adhering to such baseless unproductive ways of thinking then then I will rather live without that name."

"How dare you say that to my face, you impudent boy!" Fugaku barked in fury barely able to restrain himself from hitting the young man.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked unaffected by his father thunderous temper.

Fugaku calmed himself down before he answered.

"If it were something I could discuss with you at your doorway, I would have done so over the phone."

Itachi just stood there unmoving for sometime before he finally stepped aside for his father to enter his bachelor pad. Even when Fugaku made himself comfortable in his couch, Itachi remained standing to show his impatience at his father. Fugaku just took a deep breath and decided to let this one slide.

"What is the big news you want to tell me?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

Fugaku regarded the young man before he answered.

"You would have to move out of this place to a bigger place."

"I never complained of this place being small for me."

"But you would when you start a family with your new wife."

Itachi paused.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm looking through the prominent families around for a suitable bride amongst them for you." Fugaku said nonchalantly whiles entertaining himself with the pillows in the sofa very well aware of Itachi's stoney gaze on him.

"When you find that suitable bride, you can proceed to marry her yourself." Itachi bit back.

Fugaku had had enough. He shot up to his feet in pure rage at his son impudence.

"It's because of this stupid boorish behaviour of yours that you are going to get married! Look at what they have done to you. The Itachi I know who is my son would never spew such nonsense in my face! The Itachi who is my son would never ever associate with people of dirty blood like the Hyuugas!" Fugaku voice thundered in anger as he shook in pure rage.

"The Fugaku Uchiha I once honoured and respected as my father would never go as far as taint his hands with the so called dirty blood of a Hyuuga just to satisfy his greed."

"If someone were to overhear you the person would think I killed that man with my bare hands." Fugaku warned.

"You were very well aware of the man's heart condition and were very well aware he would not survive the great blow of your treachery." Itachi threw back.

"You dare side with that man and accuse your own father of murder?" Fugaku voice was in total disbelief.

"Yes, when my father reeks of his blood."

Fugaku gave a dry humourless laugh.

"You have tested my patience enough, young man. You are going to get married as soon as possible or else…."

"Or else you are going to harm her?" Itachi's words silenced his father surprising him at how he could read him perfectly.

Itachi eyes turned cold as he held his father's eyes in challenge.

"Touch a single hair on her head and I would personally make sure to let you fall to the deepest pits of hell myself." Itachi threatened with his voice filled with venom.

Fugaku froze in shock not at the words of his son, but at the very rare emotions he had never seen or thought his son could ever exhibit. And he could feel dread wash down his body.

_This was not good. At all._

"If you are done, father, I would like you to excuse me. I have things to do." Itachi said walking to the door and opening it to emphasize his point.

Fugaku stood there stubbornly for sometime before he started making his way to the door whiles chuckling darkly under his breath. When he got infront of his son he paused to address him.

"Remember before her father died he practically signed her life to me and you can do nothing absolutely nothing about me taking everything from her." Fugaku sneered with a sinister smile splitting his face into two before leaving his son there to think of his disturbing words.

One thing run through Itachi's head. He had to see her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat by his coffee maker waiting for his coffee with his head pounding with a migraine resulting from a wild night the day before. Bored to hell at the few minutes he had to wait for his coffee because of his well-known impatience, he took the TV remote of his large flat screen TV to scan through the channels. And he regretted he did. All the tv stations seemed to have one thing in common for the first time. They were all talking about Hiashi Hyuuga.<p>

Sasuke felt his migraine increase at the sight. When he thought his morning couldn't get any worse, he got a Hyuuga plastered all over his screen.

And it pissed him off to no end.

He threw his remote somewhere across the room after he turned the TV off and decided to just sit down and wait for his coffee to be ready. His mind just wandered to Itachi and the fact he never returned to his office after he went to their father's. Which meant he left the building after he left their father's office which was unusual of Itachi to leave the office that early. Sasuke then remembered how his father's trusted assistant, Koga, was shown the way out with champagne glasses in his hands which meant whatever Itachi and their father were talking about was highly confidential after their somewhat party over the dead Hyuuga. For some reason eventhough the champagne glasses clearly showed they were celebrating, something told him Itachi wasn't part because Itachi was way above that. But surrounding the circumstances at the time they had this highly confidential meeting, he knew it definitely had something to do with the dead Hyuuga.

_Could it be about the business deal father had with the man before he died?_

Sasuke's cup of coffee was now ready which he didn't waste time to take long sips off. Then something hit him.

_But what about the man's death made it so confidential even Koga who is like father's shadow could not be there?_

* * *

><p>Ko stood there now glaring at Itachi's message.<p>

_How dare he…_

He was about to delete the message when a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you still doing with Hina's phone?"

Ko turned to see Hanabi giving him a look of suspicion.

"Hinata-sama was in no condition to receive the calls and messages flooding her phone yesterday because of news of your father's death that was why I kept her phone for her, Hanabi-sama." Ko explained politely.

But Hanabi still didn't look convinced.

"So you have to also read her messages to see if they were good for her condition, right?" Hanabi asked sarcastically.

"No, actually I…." Ko found himself short of words unable to finish his sentence at being caught red handed with Hanabi waiting for him to finish.

"You can give it to me now. I will keep it for her." Hanabi put out her hand to take the phone.

"Forgive me, Hanabi-sama but I can't."

"Why?" Hanabi asked.

_I can't let her see his messages to Hinata-sama.  
><em>"It's only right for me to return it to Hinata-sama herself." Ko replied.

"Hm….ok." Hanabi said making Ko relieved until she opened he mouth again.

"HINA! HINAAAA!" Hanabi shouted out for Hinata, alarming Ko.

Hinata came from the kitchen with a questioning look on her face.

"What's the matter, Hana?"

" Ko wants to give your phone back to you, personally" Hanabi said with a blank look on her face. " Oh, and don't worry, you don't have to stress yourself reading your messages because Ko was so kind to read all of them for you." She added still with her blank look not betraying the sarcasm in her words.

But not Ko who looked like he just needed both hands up to have the perfect look of someone caught red handed by a cop. And the way Hinata looked at him with her shocked eyes still hoping what she just heard was a lie, made him feel terrible for having to disappoint her like this.

He gave Hanabi a look.

_Thanks a lot, 'Hanabi-sama'._

He turned to Hinata with an apologetic look.

" Hinata-sama you were not in the right state to receive all those messages and-"

Hinata just walked to him and took the phone to verify something. As soon as she looked at the message on her screen everything made sense to her. She looked at Ko with a hard knowing look making Ko divert his eyes.

Without taking her eyes of Ko, Hinata said.

" Hana could you please go supervise the prepar-"

Before she could finish her sentence Hanabi cut her.

" Just tell me you need me to go. You do not need to beat about the bush." Hanabi said emotionlessly as she already started making her way up the stairs but Hinata felt she was irritated she was treating her like a child.

Hinata watched her sister for sometime with an apologetic look before she turned back to Ko.

" Let's go outside, Ko." Hinata said as she already made her way out. Ko followed reluctantly.

They stood there in uncomfortable silence for Ko before Hinata broke it.

" You did this because of him, right?" Hinata asked without looking at him.

Ko's silence answered her.

" How did he know you had my phone?" she asked.

Ko was silent.

Hinata turned to inquire why but instead of the look of shame he had before, his face had become hard with anger and his clenched fist emphasize that.

Hinata sighed. She should have excepted this. And she understood him. He was the only one who knew about her and Itachi and she knew he having to keep silent and even sometimes cover up for Hinata to see him, an Uchiha, was like pulling a tooth out without local anaesthetic for a Hyuuga like him. It was in the DNA of both Uchiha and Hyuuga to hate each other and for him to actually watch his charge he had to protect associate herself with an Uchiha, the first person he had to protect her from, and even sometimes help her to do so, was against everything he believed in.

" Forgive me, Ko. I know this is something you would never do if it weren't for me." Hinata said soothingly which seemed to smooth out the frown lines on Ko's face.

" No, Hinata-sama I was wrong to have read your messages. I apologize for my inappropriate act." Ko said firmly whiles bowing to emphasize his apology.

Hinata grabbed his shoulders to raise him up to give him a reassuring smile.

" It's fine, Ko."

Eventhough he should be relieved that she had forgiven him, it unsettled him how she was so lenient and and easy to bend to anyones will. That was more reason he didn't want her anywhere any Uchiha much more that particular one. But he knew no matter how much he hated to admit with all his heart, he knew that man made her happy. So when he looked into her sad eyes still grieving from her father's death, he did what he knew would bring some light to her eyes.

" He came here last night...looking for you." he said like it left acid in his mouth.

And like magic, her surprised eyes lit up.

" ...h-he did?"

_Didn't she kill that stutter of her's in third grade? _Ko wondered.

" Yes, Hinata-sama but you were asleep, tired of all the stress of yesterday." Ko explained.

" Oh...so you went to see him?" Hinata asked with wary knowing these two meeting never ends well.

This made Ko almost chuckle.

" Yes. Don't worry Hinata-sama, it was bloodless." He joked to reassure her.

But Hinata looking closely saw something went wrong and it was bothering Ko but before she could ask, he cut in to preventger from doing so.

" At what time do you want to see him?" Ko asked gingerly.

"...You do not have to take me, Ko I can go on my own."

" Forgive me for imposing my will like this but I insist on taking you Hinata-sama." Ko said in a determined tone making Hinata just give up.

" Alright Ko... I know how you are uncomfortable about this whole situation and...thank you for looking out for me, thank you for everything." Hinata said sincerely like he was the best person in the world, like a saint making Ko almost blush.

She had that effect on people.

" I'm going in to make some calls. Excuse me, Hinata-sama." Ko escaped before he embarrassed himself infront of Hinata.

Hinata now left alone let her eager fingers type in a message.

_**This is Hinata. Can we meet?**_

* * *

><p>Koga raised an eyebrow at his master as Fugaku stepped out of his limo with uncharacteristic wide grin on his face.<p>

During his car ride back to work, a realisation hit him that made that just turned his day with a bad start into a great one. He knew how to get Itachi were he wanted him.

Koga walked up to him to welcome him.

" Someone seems happy today. Welcome sir." Koga pointed out even broaden the man's grin.

" Ah thank you, Koga my good friend. I can sense today is going to be such a wonderful day don't you think?" Fugaku said with cheerfulness that did not suit him.

" If you are talking of Hiashi's funeral being today, then I'm sorry to ruin your morning, its actually tomorrow." Koga said.

" Oh, really?" Fugaku asked with mild surprise.

" That's good. This day keeps getting better. I have a day more to prepare to make a gran entrance at the funeral to drop the bomb perfectly on the heads of those Hyuugas. Koga I hope you are done with all I told you to do?"

" Yes Fugaku-sama, we are even ahead of schedule." Koga replied

" Brilliant because somethings have come up that I need you to handle immediately."

" Yes sir, your words are my command."

" Get the names of all the prominent families around specifically those with daughters eligible and fit for an Uchiha." Fugaku ordered earning a look of surprise from Koga.

" I hope for all our sakes, that is not for me." a voice said from behind them surprising both men.

They both turned to see Sasuke behind them in normal office attire but with dark sunglasses on.

" You tarnish the Uchiha name enough with your reckless living. I do not what you to bring our name down completely with a divorce. Let's go, Koga." And with that they both left Sasuke trying to hold his rage.

Eventhough it should relieve him that he is not the one having his marriage arranged, he hated how his father always made him seem like he was a waste of his time. Not one to be regarded or acknowledged. Making him feel like that little boy who always cried from his father's neglect. Sasuke clenched his fist till his knuckles became white.

_When would you ever look at me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember before her father died he practically signed her life to me and you can do nothing absolutely nothing about me taking everything from her.<strong>_

His father's words run through his head as he sat in his couch all dressed to go out but stuck in his apartment by his father's words. He knew Hinata was now at the mercy of his father and he was going to utilize that to satisfy his everlasting hatred for Hyuugas. And Itachi couldn't let him. He had to find a way to stop him.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket to signal a message. He sluggishly picked it out and brought it to his face to see who it was from.

It was from Hinata.

He was still sceptical as to if it was Hinata herself or Ko. He proceeded to open the message to read.

_**This is Hinata. Can we meet?**_

This made Itachi sit up pleased to finally hear from her.

His finger quickly typed a reply and after sending it he picked up his blazer and car keys and exited his apartment.

_**I'm on my way. Meet me at the usual place.**_

**_.z_**

_I didn't think he would want to meet me this early._

Hinata thought surprised after she read the message.

She informed Ko that she would be leaving soon so he could get the car ready. After she was done dressing in her all black outfit to mourn her father, she joined Ko outside so they could get going but Ko didn't make any move to start the car once they got in making Hinata give him a questioning look.

" Hinata-sama...are you sure you are ok to go out?" Ko turned to her to give her a concerned look.

" I won't be ok either if I don't see him after he came to look for me." Hinata said softly

Ko just sighed and started the engine.

_Why are you trying to lie to me when its very obvious your weeping heart is yearning for his comfort_.

After about an hour and some minutes, they arrived at a deserted house by a big beautiful lake outside all the noise of the city. Itachi's Porsche was parked by the house to indicate he was already there. Hinata stepped out of the car and Ko followed suit making Hinata turn to him.

" I can go on my own from here. Thank you Ko." Hinata said giving him a look that made any objection die on Ko's lips.

He watched her walk away as every step she took made him want to follow the more.

As she got closer she felt her heart thump faster in anticipation. Going around the house she saw the man she was looking for, standing tall and beautiful by the lake as the wind blew his long hair emphasizing the beauty and serenity of the scene. Serenity she hope to have in her mind and heart.

Even the beautiful scenery wasn't enough to keep Itachi's attention. His mind was far away, calculating, analysing and finding any loophole in the web he knew his father was going to ensnare Hinata in. But the only solution that kept hammering in his head, the only way to salvage the problem...was going to be one of sacrifice, a sacrifice that was...

Itachi almost jumped if not for his steely self control when he felt a sudden warmth engulf him from his back. But in a second he relaxed when her sweet flowery scent wafted into his nose. He turned his head so he could see her and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. She had the side of her face pressed to his back looking seemingly peaceful with her eyes closed and so adorable with her small arms barely able to go round his torso fully with her hugging him from behind. But his smile faltered when he saw the dark puffy circles around her eyes. He tried turning to take a good look at her face but he was held in place with her strong grip surprising him with the strength of her tiny arms.

" Please...lets be like this. I need this warmth...this warmth that gives me this semblance of sanity and peace I am feeling now." her voice was so delicate, at the verge of breaking.

Itachi still against her unwilling arms turned to see her face. Her eyes were closed and and he knew it was to prevent tears from streaming down her face from the way she tremble slightly when she lost hold of him. Itachi felt his chest clench.

_She is never going to survive this...survive what my father has planned for her in this state_.

Hinata hated herself for looking so vulnerable infront Itachi like this. It was just going to get him all worked and worried which would make her even feel worse. She didn't think her emotions would come flooding in on her like this when she comes to see him.

" I shouldn't have come."

And with that she was about to bolt away if not for Itachi's hand shooting out in time to grab her.

" Don't be silly." He scolded her making her already pink cheeks turn almost red.

He turned his back to her and she could just stand there with bulging eyes as he guided her arms to where they previously were around his torso and held them as if to make sure she doesn't leave. And she understood what his actions meant and her heart swelled with how considerate he was.

_If crying on my back without me seeing you makes you feel comfortable, its all yours, but please stay where I can see you. _

That was what he was telling her with his actions. She brought her face to the warmth of his back thawing the coldness the emptiness left inside her. And the evidence of that seemed to be the tears that started running down her face.

" From the way I cried so much yesterday, im surprised I still have it in me to still cry. I'm such a baby you know...even Hana is not crying." she tried to joke but it came out as a sob making Itachi rub her arms to soothe her.

" If he was here he would have made me hear it for crying so much. ...You don't know how much I will gi...give for that." She sobbed out as she pressed herself more into Itachi desperately clinging on to him to numb the overwhelming pain.

Itachi was glad he had his back to her. He didn't know how he would have been able to face her with his whole body ridden with guilt even with his back to her. He could feel ever movement of her since she was pressed so hard to him; her tears soaked in his blazer, her whole body quivering with every sob, and her fingers clutching to him like a drowning man to a straw for his dear life.

Itachi turned to her and suddenly crushed his lips on hers taking her by surprise and silencing her sobs. He kissed her with such intensity and and passion her mind became so clouded she forgot why she was crying and the pain and loneliness inside were numbing. She snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

She loved this man. Even the heavens could witness to this great love she had burning inside her for the one man she was forbidden to love. The man she was supposed to hate, was the same man who could just wish away her sadness fears, fill any hole of loneliness in her heart and make her burn with passion in an instant.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga empire was irrevocably in love with her mortal enemy, Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha Conglomerate.

Itachi dug his fingers in her indigo locks as he deepened the kiss to deepen the entrance of his tongue into the delicious mouth some more. In the heat of the moment he opened his eyes to see her were he wanted, totally immersed in the heated kiss with her face all flushed and her eyes closed. The eyes he looked at her with were cold...and dead. He had made his decision.

_Forgive me, Hinata._


End file.
